There are different kinds of optical fiber connectors, in which Lucent Connector (LC) is suitable with a high-density disposition.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional optical fiber connector 1 includes a housing unit 11 having a receiving space 100, a fiber ferrule unit 12 received inside the receiving space 100, and an operating unit 13 removably connected to the housing unit 11. The housing unit 11 has a main body 111 extending in a front-rear direction, and a resilient retaining arm portion 112 connected to the main body 111. The main body 111 has two engaging holes 113 (only one is visible) extending in a direction which is perpendicular to the front-rear direction, and disposed for engagement with the fiber ferrule unit 12.
The operating unit 13 includes a sleeve member 131 sleeved onto the housing unit 11, a tail cover 132 extending rearwardly from a rear end of the housing unit 11, and an operating rod 133 extending rearwardly from the sleeve member 131. The sleeve member 131 has a main body portion 134, and a hook member 135 connected to the main body portion 134, and having a front end that abuts against the resilient retaining arm portion 112 of the housing unit 11. The operating rod 133 is disposed for a user to apply a pushing force to mount the conventional optical fiber connector 1 to a required position.
However, when removing the conventional optical fiber connector 1 from an adapter (not shown), the user requires to press the resilient retaining arm portion 112 toward the main body 111. With such configuration, when an operating space is small, the user might not be able to press the resilient retaining arm portion 112 to remove the conventional optical fiber connector 1.